1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a wavelength converting device which can be used in a projector etc.
2. Background Art
The light source device described Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-150001A includes a solid light source which emits an excitation light, a fluorescent material layer which contains at least one type of fluorescent, and a heat dissipation substrate, in which the fluorescent material layer is joined to the heat dissipation substrate via a joining portion (for example, see FIG. 2). In this device, heat generated from the fluorescent material layer is dissipated to the heat dissipation substrate through the joining portion.